Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by MoonShard Kuronue
Summary: Keiko is attacked by a new foe the group has never dealt with before. Vampires. Despite being retired, the group decides to confront the new threat. When one of them agrees to help defeat her own kind, she brings more unwanted trouble by getting a little too close to Kurama. In the end, will she become the greater threat? Or will Kurama be able to bring her back to life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone. Let me start off with a disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So there. Now, this story takes place after the end of the anime series. I have not read the manga, so any information I have on the series will come from the American dubbed show. If you as readers catch a major flaw, please let me know. If it's not major, then don't expect me to attempt to change it. This is fanfiction. It's not meant to go exactly with the series it's based on. I can't think of anything else to say right now except for to please read and review. Reviews are appreciated. Reviews are motivation to get the next chapter up sooner. Have fun and I hope you like!

Chapter One

"Hey, Keiko!"

The pretty young woman stopped to look over her shoulder. A small smile crossed her lips when she saw who called her. She stepped back on the sidewalk to allow people to pass her as she waited for the tall man to catch up.

"Hello, Kuwabara," she said when her friend came to a stop beside her.

Kuwabara straightened and smiled back. "Hey," he said again, now that he didn't have to yell down the street. "What are you doing? Don't you have a date or something with Urameshii?" He placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he spoke.

"That's what I'm late for," Keiko admitted. "I had to go by the library and it took longer than I expected." She glanced around cautiously at the people walking past. She hoped to make it to the theater before dark. Considering the sun was just a sliver against the horizon, she doubted that would happen. Luckily, Kuwabara was here. Keiko didn't know why he was here, but she was glad.

Ever since the Kakai barrier was dropped from between the human and demon worlds, Keiko found it uneasy to walk around the city alone at dark. Despite the law against demons causing trouble in the human world, there were still incidents popping up. After all, there are lawbreakers in every world. In particular, those anxious to test the new king's power and take advantage of the lack of a spirit detective. Since Yusuke was fired, Koenma had yet to hire a new detective.

The aftermath of the tournament in demon world could have been worse though. In truth, the outcome was a start to a new way of life for countless demons. Humans were naturally unaware of the new relationship developing amongst the species, but demons were now able to venture into a new life. A life in the human world. Mingling and coexisting with humans. Something few thought would ever happen. But King Enki and Spirit World were continuing to work well together. Anything could happen now.

Still, Keiko felt better having someone with her at night. And Yusuke didn't want her alone either. He was probably having a fit since she wasn't at the theater yet. "Would you mind walking with me?" Keiko asked, trying not to look worried despite how she felt inside.

Kuwabara wasn't fooled, but he didn't call her out on it. Instead, he just grinned and shook his head. "I don't mind. I think you need a bodyguard anyway. What with all the murders going on lately."

Keiko nodded silently in agreement. Several of those 'incidents' were dangerously close to home, and the victims eerily similar to Keiko. Pretty young girls. Ranging in age from sixteen to twenty-five. Dark hair, sweet smiles, and overall nice girls. The police claimed it was the work of a serial killer. One they were determined to capture and put an end to his rampage. After five murders in three weeks, they needed to hurry up.

Koenma had yet to issue any warnings to the group about a demon committing the crimes, so maybe it really was a human. Yusuke may have been retired, but that didn't mean the Prince of Spirit World cared any less about what happened to him and his friends. If they were truly in danger, he would warn them. Right?

The two teens began walking again in the direction of the theater as the last light from the sun disappeared. It was only ten minutes away on foot, but Keiko called Yusuke on her cell phone to let him know she would be there soon. He didn't sound happy about her being late, but calmed down a bit when Keiko told him Kuwabara was with her. Yusuke still offered to come to them, which Keiko told him wasn't necessary. She assured him they would be there in a few minutes. When she had her boyfriend convinced, she hung up and put her phone away in her purse.

"What are you doing tonight, Kuwabara?" Keiko asked, glancing up at him.

Kuwabara sighed. "I'm going over to Kurama's house. He is helping me do some last minute studying before the entrance exams next week," he said. "Not sure how much help it's going to do me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Keiko told him, smiling. "You've been working really hard in school. And I know Yukina is very impressed." She laughed as she watched the small frown on Kuwabara's face turn into a huge grin.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Maybe you should ask Yukina to help you study, too. I'm sure she would be happy to," Keiko offered.

Five months after Yusuke returned from Demon World, it was a great relief to be able to worry about school work and relationships rather than fighting demons bent on destroying the world. Everyone had been settling into a normal life again. Apart from the project of turning Genkai's temple into a sanctuary for demons wishing to find residence in the human world. That wasn't exactly normal, but it was a good kind of abnormal.

"In fact, Yusuke and I are going to Genkai's tomorrow to help fix up some more rooms. You are more than welcome to come with us. And mention it to Kurama. I know how much he loves the scenery at the temple. I don't think he's been able to go for a few weeks. His family has been busy moving."

Kuwabara didn't hesitate to take Keiko up on her offer. He never passed up an opportunity to see Yukina. "Why is Kurama moving again?" he asked, changing the subject. He'd been told before, but he couldn't remember the reason. He did know the redhead was only moving across town, which pleased everyone. Their lives as Team Urameshii may be over, but the friendships formed were too strong to be severed. Kuwabara even had to admit he missed Hiei sometimes.

"His stepfather got a promotion at work and a raise. So they bought a bigger house across town. It was good timing, too, with the new baby coming along."

"Oh, right. I––"

Kuwabara stumbled as a hand grabbed his collar, pulling him backwards. Keiko attempted to scream as someone grabbed her from behind, but a cold hand clamped over her mouth before she could. Both teens were dragged into a dark alleyway between two buildings. Their attackers continued to move until they were behind one of the buildings, a small convenience and pharmacy, out of sight of crowds or onlookers.

"Arg! You little…"

Keiko tried calling out again after the hand she just bit pulls away. Once again, she was stopped mid-breath when she was pushed back into the concrete wall. A hand grabbed her throat with just enough pressure to keep her pinned but still allow her to breathe.

"Scream and I break your neck," said a male's voice.

Kuwabara had only slightly better luck with his assailant. He managed to get a hold of the other man's arm and flip him over his shoulder. However, when Kuwabara straightened up and looked to the ground, the man was gone. A moment later, a foot planted in his back had him falling forward into a metal dumpster. He couldn't regain his balance before his head made contact. There was a crashing sound as Kuwabara hit the dumpster and then fell to the ground.

"Why did we have to keep following when she met up with this guy?"

"Because I wanted her," said the man holding Keiko.

The other man rolled his eyes. "You know you can't always get what you want."

"That's right!"

Both men turned to see Kuwabara on his feet, charging towards them. Just before his outstretched fist could hit its mark, both men disappeared. Kuwabara stumbled again, this time to catch Keiko as she faltered after being released. "Where did they go?"

"Well, you have a hard head," said Kuwabara's attacker, answering the teen's question by standing next to the dumpster.

Kuwabara turned to face him, finding both men standing side by side. 'They're not human,' he thought. 'They move too fast, but…I can't sense any demon energy.' If they were humans, Kuwabara didn't want to use his spirit sword. However, they were dangerous. Human or not, he had to use it. Hand to hand combat wouldn't work if he couldn't move as fast as them. Maybe it would just scare them. It was worth a try.

"Stay behind me, Keiko," he said. Keiko did exactly that, one hand touching her slightly red neck. "Spirit Sword!"

The attempt to scare their attackers seemed to work. As the bright light from the sword engulfed the small area, both men retracted a step, their eyes wide. The light revealed one blonde man and one dark haired man. The blonde was slightly shorter than his accomplice and was already taking a few more steps back. "Dude, we need to go. I don't know what that is, but I don't like it."

The dark haired man growled in a manner more like an animal than a human. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare and growl at Kuwabara, their eyes making contact.

Kuwabara smirked as he stared off with the man. Neither one moved for a long moment before the other man finally turned away. Both men suddenly disappeared again. Kuwabara remained in a fighting stance for another minute, his eyes darting around for any sign of their attackers. Finally, he released his spirit energy. The sword disappeared, taking with it the only light source behind the building.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning to look at Keiko.

Keiko didn't answer him at first. She was still too shaken. Who were those men? It took Kuwabara saying her name a couple times before Keiko nodded her head. "Y-yes. I'm okay," she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before they get the courage to come back."

Keiko didn't argue and allowed Kuwabara to take her arm as they hurried from the alley back onto the street. There weren't many people walking in the area now, which is why the men were able to grab them without gaining attention from anyone. The two nearest street lamps were also burned out, making the mouth of the alley even darker.

"They followed us," Keiko said, remembering what the men said. "They followed _me_."

Kuwabara frowned. He glanced around the opening to the alley, noticing the dim lighting and lack of people, too. She was right. They followed and waited for the right moment to attack. Urameshii was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

"You were attacked?!"

Kuwabara and Keiko both cringed at the volume of Yusuke's voice. It also gained some attention from the other people standing outside the movie theater.

"Yusuke, lower your voice," Keiko said, her own voice stable once more and considerably softer than Yusuke's.

"Yeah, man. Calm down," Kuwabara added, giving the people staring at them a fake smile and wave as if to say 'everything's okay'.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend was just attacked?" Yusuke fumed. "Are you hurt?" He didn't wait for an answer before grabbing Keiko's arms and looking for any injuries.

Keiko sighed, letting Yusuke do what he needed to assure himself she was okay. "I'm fine," she stated, hoping her neck wasn't still red. She assumed it wasn't when Yusuke's eyes skimmed her face and neck and said nothing about it. When he tried to turn her around, Keiko pulled away and grabbed his hands. "Yusuke, I'm not hurt."

Yusuke met her eyes. They stood that way until his shoulders finally relaxed a minute later. He placed one arm around Keiko's shoulders, keeping her close. Then he turned his attention to Kuwabara. "Were they demons?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara admitted, trying to recall what he sensed from the men. "They moved too fast to be human. But I couldn't sense any trace of demon energy. They didn't look like demons though. No funny ears or tails or horns. They looked human. Then again, Kurama and Hiei look human. Well, as long as shorty keeps his third eye covered."

"So basically you don't know?" Yusuke interrupted, not in the mood for Kuwabara's rambling.

Kuwabara frowned. "Uh, yeah." He rubbed the side of his head where a bump was already forming. He really did hit that dumpster pretty hard. Along with the bump came an annoying headache.

"I'm taking you home," Yusuke said to Keiko.

"Okay." Keiko no longer cared about seeing the movie. Going home sounded like a better idea.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, directing the question to Kuwabara.

"Yeah, Kurama's house is just a block over."

Yusuke nodded before turning to walk away, his arm still around Keiko.

"Urameshii,"

The couple stopped and looked back to Kuwabara.

"There was something not right in that guy's eyes," he said, referring to the dark haired man. "Almost like he was challenging me."

"Meaning?"

"I don't think he's going to let this go."

Yusuke sighed. That was the last thing he needed. Another unknown foe. Although it wasn't him this evil was after. It was Keiko. "Thanks, Kuwabara."

The three friends went their separate ways, completely unaware of the blue eyes watching them closely from across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This chapter is a little slow, but contains important information. So please read and review. I will love you all big bunches if you do.

Chapter Two

The sun shined brightly through the open blinds of the window. No curtains hung on the rods above the window, having already been packed away in a box labeled _Shuichi's Room_. The curtains weren't the only things packed up. Each of the four walls of the bedroom was bare. A large bookcase in one corner had half its shelves emptied. A few of the drawers of the desk were emptied. The top of the desk, however, was covered in closed and open textbooks. Papers also littered the desk and some were even trapped beneath the sleeping form on the floor a few feet away.

When the sunlight reached the pallet containing the sleeping boy, he turned over and groaned. He pulled the blanket up over his head trying to hide from the sun. It worked for about two minutes before the rays crept close enough to shine through the fabric. Kuwabara mumbled under his breath as he sat up, throwing the blanket off him.

"I am sorry, Kuwabara. It seems I forgot to close the blinds. I usually sleep with them open."

Kuwabara jumped slightly at Kurama's voice coming from behind him. His head jerked around to look at the redhead sitting on the bed. Instantly he regretted the movement. The headache from the night before flared to life once more. "Ow…" He rubbed his head where the bump still was. If he ever saw that man again, he planned on ramming his dumb blonde head into a brick wall. "It's okay," he said, his attention back on Kurama. "I don't want to sleep in anyway if we're going to Genkai's. Are you coming?"

Kurama nodded, lifting his eyes from the laptop screen setting on the bed in front of him. "Yes, I would much enjoy going to the temple today. I could use a break from cardboard boxes and packaging tape," he said with a small smile. He looked back to the articles he'd been reading.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm researching the information released on the murders," Kurama replied. He scrolled down the webpage, his green eyes scanning every printed paragraph. Some of the technological advances humans made were very useful. The internet provided a faster and easier way of gathering information than will probably ever exist in the demon world. "To see if I can definitively link yours and Keiko's attackers from last night to the homicides," he added for clarification.

When Kuwabara arrived at Kurama's house the night before, he clued the fox demon in on everything that happened. Once Kurama was briefed, he tended to Kuwabara's head injury. Although there wasn't much he could do for him aside from an ice pack and ibuprofen. They focused on studying afterwards since there was nothing they could do about the attackers then. There was no trace of them, so nothing to follow. Might as well focus on something they could actually control. Like Kuwabara's grades. But that didn't dull Kurama's interests.

"Find anything?"

Kurama was interrupted before he could answer by a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened slowly to reveal a glowing woman with a gentle smile on her lips. "Good morning, Shuichi, Kazuma," Shiori greeted, looking to her son and his friend. "Did you boys sleep well?"

"Sure did, Mrs. Hatanaka. Thank you," Kuwabara said.

"Yes, Mother," Kurama set the laptop aside and stood up. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Shiori's smile grew as she placed a hand on her belly. "Oh, I'm just fine. Full of energy today," She laughed lightly. "Do you have plans today?"

"I believe we are going to enjoy a day on the town with Yusuke and Keiko, unless you need me."

"Oh no, dear. You have fun with your friends. Your father and I are going shopping for baby furniture. And Kokoda is spending the day with his friends, too. Just be sure to keep your cell phone with you in case of emergencies."

"Yes, Mother."

"Now, why don't you boys come down for breakfast?"

The boys agreed and said they would be down in a few minutes. Once Shiori left the room, Kuwabara stretched his arms over his head with a grunt. "Your mom is really nice," he said. "Are you excited to have a baby brother or sister?"

Kurama nodded with a smile. He shut down the computer before placing it back into its case. "Yes, quite." When he gained a younger stepbrother, Kurama found being a role model an enjoyable experience. Now he had another sibling on the way. And his mother was happy. She had a new husband, a new family, and a new life for both she and her son. One that Kurama was looking forward to not having to split his focus from anymore. Without having to save one or all of the three worlds, he was free to live a normal human life. Enjoy normal human experiences, like welcoming a new baby, getting into college, hanging out with friends.

"What do you want it to be? A boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy."

"Speaking of healthy, skipping breakfast is not good for you. It's the most important meal of the day, you know." Kuwabara stood up, able to smell the food downstairs.

Kurama nodded with a chuckle. "Then let's go eat."

* * *

The train came to a screeching halt at the station. Four teenagers stepped off onto the platform, glad to be in fresh air again. The train was always crowded on the weekends. As they navigated through the groups of people, they tried to stick together so they wouldn't get separated. Eventually they made it to the open street and then headed in the direction of Genkai's temple.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yusuke, for the tenth time, I'm fine."

All morning, Yusuke had been hovering over Keiko like she would break any minute. When he picked her up from her house earlier, she didn't seem worried or stressed, which he wasn't expecting. Then again, Keiko was strong. After years of putting up with Yusuke's constant dangers, she learned to hide her fear. Life went on whether a psycho was after her or not.

"What did you find out?" Yusuke looked to Kurama. Keiko rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to stop worrying. Granted she should probably let him. After all the worrying she did over him when he was spirit detective, he deserved to be frantic about her for once. With that in mind, Keiko smiled slightly and walked a little in front of the boys.

"The men to attack Keiko and Kuwabara were more than likely the ones responsible for the deaths of those five women. However, from what I read, the police believe there is just one killer. Of course, they could be wrong."

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, I think they might be right. The blonde guy didn't seem as interested in Keiko as the other one did. He seemed kind of…cautious."

As they continued to walk towards Genkai's temple, the conversation shifted to more pleasant things. However, Kurama was still going over the details he knew in his head. Even if only one man was killing women in the city, there were two of them last night. Two men with the same speed and strength beyond that of humans. Whether they were demons or not, they were dangerous. Especially if Kurama's suspicions turned out to be true. He didn't tell the others that every crime scene was devoid of one thing. Blood. Each victim suffered severe stab wounds, but there was no blood at the scenes aside from that staining their clothes. But he didn't want to cause a panic by sharing his theory. It could simply be a demon. After all, many demons kill the same way. Whatever it was, they had to be on their guard. All of them. If Kuwabara was right and the men would be coming after Keiko again, she wasn't safe. Someone needed to be with her at all times.

"Earth to Kurama. Anyone home?"

Kurama snapped back to reality when Yusuke's hand began waving in front of his face. "I'm sorry," he said, pausing mid-step.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the fox demon. A few seconds later he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Keiko's voice sounded instead. His mouth closed and he looked down the sidewalk in front of him. Keiko stood at the entrance to the forest that was Genkai's property.

"Are you boys coming or not?" she called back. With her hands on her hips, Keiko stuck her tongue out in Yusuke's direction.

Yusuke laughed before taking off after her in a run. Keiko's own laughter chimed in as she turned and ran into the forest towards the many steps leading up to the temple. Kuwabara and Kurama were left to follow. Despite what happened the previous night, the teenagers seemed capable of putting their worries on hold to enjoy what life had to offer.

Countless steps later, the four young people reached the temple. Their anxiety quickly dulled once they were surrounded by the beautiful scenery. This place always made them feel safe. No one was going to come after Keiko here.

"Genkai!" Keiko called as they entered the front area of the temple. The boys followed her inside, leaving their shoes at the door.

Moments later, someone came into the room to welcome them, but it wasn't Genkai. "Yukina!" Kuwabara hurried over to the pretty demon. He grabbed her hands and grinned goofily down at her.

"Hello, Kazuma," Yukina greeted sweetly. "How are you today?"

"Much better now that I'm with you."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the scene while Keiko and Kurama watched on in amusement. "So where's grandma?"

"I'm here, dimwit."

Everyone looked to the opposite side of the room where Genkai just entered.

"Good morning, Genkai," Keiko said. "Sorry we're late. Yusuke wouldn't get out of bed. But we're here now and ready to clean." Yusuke made a disgruntled noise next to her, but she ignored him.

Genkai smiled at Keiko. At least she knew Yusuke was still being kept in line. "Well, there is plenty of that to be done."

When Genkai decided to make her temple a safe haven for demons wishing to integrate into the human world, she knew there would be some work involved. The temple was big enough, along with the surrounding land. However, most of the rooms lacked necessities for living. Granted a lot of demons didn't use towels, soap, or toothbrushes, or even beds. But they would need to learn to use them to blend in with humans. So the rooms needed to be stocked and cleaned. Hence the group helping out.

Once Genkai informed them all of what needed to be done, everyone split up. Yusuke and Keiko started on the back rooms which would be the bedrooms. Kuwabara and Yukina tackled the kitchen. Kurama intended to join in helping with the bedrooms, but Genkai stopped him, asking him to instead do some landscaping around the outside of the temple.

"So, why did you ask me to work outside?" Kurama asked an hour later. He knew as soon as he looked around outside that the landscaping wasn't a problem. It still looked as beautiful as it did the last time he'd visited and worked on it. Genkai took care of his plants, something he was grateful for. He knew she appreciated them and it made him happy to brighten her day with the pretty flowers.

Genkai smirked. "I can tell something is troubling you. I know working with your plants helps you think."

"Hm, it does." Kurama rubbed his thumb over the petal of a white rose. "I suppose you want to know what is going on in my head." He received no verbal response, so he looked up from the rose to look at the elderly master. She wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead her gaze had shifted to the couple now shaking out rugs on the other end of the deck.

"I keep updated on the news, Kurama. I've noticed the similarities between the murder victims and Keiko," she said, her eyes trailing back to the fox kneeling beside her. "Yusuke called me last night after it happened. He wants me to come up with excuses for Keiko to stay here as often as possible until the killer is caught."

Kurama glanced over to Keiko and Yusuke, who were now shaking the rugs out in each other's direction, causing clouds of dust to surround them. They laughed for a few moments before the dust settled around them, causing their laughs to turn into coughing fits. "That would be wise. According to Kuwabara, that man is determined to have Keiko. It must have injured his ego to have her escape alive. He most likely is anxious to see Kuwabara dead, as well, for interfering."

"Kuwabara couldn't decipher their auras?"

"No," Kurama stood up from his crouched position in front of one of several rose bushes lining the temple. "That's what worries me. They could have been hiding their auras, but that is difficult when using one's powers. Then again, Kuwabara says they didn't use demonic energy or spirit energy. No unique abilities aside from super speed and strength."

Genkai frowned slightly as she watched Kurama's eyebrows knit together in thought. "What are you thinking?"

The fox's emerald eyes closed and he sighed heavily. "Possessing incredible speed and strength. Lacking any hint of an energy aura. No blood at the crime scenes. I hate to admit it, but I think we're dealing with vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update. My computer got sick with a virus and I only got it back a couple days ago. But it's fixed now, so I intend on trying to update at least once a week. Thanks to everyone reading and following this story. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

"You've got to be kidding me. Vampires? You think vampires are responsible for killing people lately?"

"After everything you have seen over the past few years, you can't believe vampires exist?" Kurama countered.

Yusuke frowned. The fox demon had a point. Vampires being real shouldn't surprise him. Not after the countless demons he faced. "Okay, okay. So, vampires? Like Dracula?"

"Not quite," Kurama sipped from his cup of tea, trying to determine how to summarize his knowledge about vampires to share with the others.

Even after telling Genkai his theory, Kurama remained hesitant about telling Yusuke and Kuwabara. At least not until he collected more information to either support or challenge it. Genkai, on the other hand, thought differently. If vampires truly were involved then the others needed to know what to watch out for. Vampires had the potential to be very dangerous. Most demons looked at vampires as worthless scum barely above humans in the food chain. Kurama knew how wrong that assumption could be.

"I'm not an expert, but I have dealt with vampires before in demon world. Centuries ago when demons and humans coexisted, they were kept as slaves under higher demons. Eventually, some of these demons learned not to keep vampires for too long. After so many years of servitude, they either released them or killed them. The later was the preferred method."

"Why did they have to get rid of them?" Kuwabara asked before taking a bite of fish.

"If you'd shut up, I'm sure he'd tell us."

Kuwabara glared across the table at Yusuke. He had another bite of fish ready to put in his mouth, but the thought to throw it at the other boy crossed his mind.

"Do it and you'll be scrubbing every inch of this floor with a toothbrush," Genkai threatened, reading his mind. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to the old woman for a long moment. They were both well aware that she was serious. Together, they returned their eyes to Kurama.

"Thank you," Kurama said with a small smirk. "The vampires had to be purged because the older they are, the stronger they become. Several would turn on their masters after a century or so of servitude. Of course, some refused to part with their favorite slaves. Means of weakening the vampires were created, such as starving and bloodletting or exposure to sunlight."

There was a pause as Kurama took another sip of his tea. His gaze met Kuwabara's, which basically screamed that he had a question. "Yes, Kuwabara?" the fox said with a small smile. He figured there would be several questions and was prepared to answer them. Maybe this way he wouldn't have to run through an entire narrative of vampire history.

"So you're talking about real vampires? Monsters that come out at night and suck people's blood?" Kuwabara's face seemed to pale slightly as he spoke.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "Yes. Are you ill?"

Now everyone was looking at Kuwabara as he struggled to keep a straight face. His eyes closed and his mouth set in a thin line, he took a deep breath. "The great Kuwabara doesn't become ill. I only fear for the girls' safety if these beasts are as vicious as legends claim." Despite his attempt at a brave front, put on solely for Yukina's sake, the young man began to sweat.

"And here I thought it was because you've been scared of vampires ever since you saw _Dracula_ when you were five."

Kuwabara's strong face dropped and he squealed in surprise. No matter how sensitive his spirit awareness is, his sister could sneak up on him every time. "Shizuru! I'm not scared of vampires! I just like my blood where it is inside my body."

"Sure, bro. Whatever you say," Shizuru said, ignoring her younger brother's dirty looks aimed her way. "This better not mean we're cancelling our shopping trip."

"It would be a shame if we did that," said another familiar voice. Botan stuck her head around the corner of the door, looking into the dining room with a grin. "Hello, everyone. Are you two ready?"

The boys looked with wide eyes between the new arrivals and Keiko and Yukina. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone continued to stare at each other. Yusuke was the first to break it. "Shopping trip? What shopping trip?" His brown eyes met Keiko's. "There is potentially a bloodthirsty vampire after you and you want to go shopping?"

"We planned this before a vampire became interested in me. Besides, those guys might not have even been vampires. Kurama said himself it is a theory. Not fact," Keiko argued.

"Vampire or not, something not human is trying to kill you. You can't go shopping."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Yusuke."

"Oh, excuse me for caring about your wellbeing, Keiko."

"Hey!"

The bickering ceased when Shizuru raised her voice. "I know how to settle this." She turned to face Kurama, her arms crossed and waist cocked to one side. "Are vampires truly unable to come out in sunlight?"

The fox demon was beginning to regret ever bringing the topic of vampires into the conversation as his discomfort grew. All eyes fell on him when Shizuru spoke to him, making Kurama even more uncomfortable. Sometimes his vast knowledge was a burden. "Yes, as far as I know. Vampires cannot survive in direct sunlight."

"So it's settled then." Shizuru marched across the room, grabbed Keiko and Yukina by their arms, and pulled them to their feet. "We'll be back before dark." The two shorter girls didn't struggle against Shizuru. They simply smiled innocently as they were dragged from the room, Botan following behind them with a grin.

A minute passed before Yusuke broke the second awkward silence within five minutes. "Uh, what just happened?"

"I think the girls went shopping," Kuwabara offered, his last bite of fish hovering above his plate.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Hitting Kuwabara wouldn't help them any, no matter how much he wanted to. He looked down at his plate. His appetite was gone now. Would Keiko be okay? Maybe Kuwabara was wrong and the men wouldn't go after her again. But maybe he was right. And the nasty feeling in his gut told him they would make another appearance.

"Yusuke, she will be fine," Kurama assured him. "She is not alone. All of the girls are tough. Together I am sure they will be safe and they promised to be back before sunset."

"Listen to him." The boys looked to Genkai, who had been silently eating her lunch during the short ordeal. "Like I've told you before, dimwit, you don't give the girl enough credit. Now let Kurama brief you on what you could be up against soon. I'm not going to have any student of mine being turned into a vampire because you underestimate your enemy." Genkai stood and turned to leave the room. She paused at the door to look back over her shoulder. "You're doing the dishes," she added before walking out of the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke muttered staring off in the direction Genkai went.

"That we have to do the dishes," Kuwabara said. "Geez, Urameshii. You should get your ears checked."

"No," the ex-detective growled. "I meant the part about underestimating my enemy. I learned that lesson years ago."

Kurama finished off his tea. He barely touched his fish. Not that it was bad. Yukina and Keiko were good cooks. But eating didn't seem as important as discovering for certain who the recent threat was. The sooner they accomplished that task, the better. Especially now that more people knew of his theory than he intended. Initially he only told Genkai to hear how it sounded outside of his head, if it was plausible. Genkai insisted he tell Yusuke and Kuwabara to prepare them. Then Keiko and Yukina had to hear since they were at the temple and seeing as how Keiko was the targeted victim in the attack. And now Shizuru and Botan were aware of it. How was this _not_ going to get back to Koenma?

"Don't take it personal, Yusuke. I believe Genkai is just aware of how easily vampires can be overlooked. Like I said, most demons see them as weak creatures. In the past, they kept vampires as slaves or used them for sport. A fraction of these demons have learned over the centuries that vampires can be as dangerous as A and B class demons."

"So, what kind of powers do vampires have that make them so dangerous?" Yusuke asked. He stretched his arms out and then folded them behind his head, leaning back in his chair. The way Kurama spoke of vampires, he was very interested to know their abilities. Of course he knew whatever he'd seen on television or heard in history class when he actually showed up. But he hadn't a clue what was true and what was folklore.

"Most of them do not possess very unique abilities. The basic powers of vampires are incredible speed and strength. They are known to be very seductive creatures. I don't know if it applies to all vampires, but I have heard some possess influence over the minds of living beings," Kurama explained. It was the lack of unique powers that made vampires appear meager to demons. The fox demon knew, however, that simply being one step ahead of your opponent could mean victory or death. Not to mention, control over another being's mind and thoughts was extremely dangerous.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara listened intently to the fox's words. Almost every demon they faced over the years differed from each other. They all possessed different powers and abilities, capable of diverse levels of damage. Now they might have an enemy that all had the same strengths. That could make fighting them easier, but it might not make any difference. The same powers could have very different results depending on how they are used. However, it might still be easier if they all had the same weaknesses.

"What about their weaknesses?" Yusuke asked. "You said they really are allergic to the sun?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes. Sunlight is lethal to vampires. The 'children of darkness' tag pop culture has applied to them is accurate. I have heard rumors though that older vampires can withstand certain amounts of sunlight."

"How old can they be?" Kuwabara interrupted. He leaned forward, his arms crossed on top of the table. "Are they really immortal?"

"Yes, they are," Kurama sighed. He didn't have much experience with vampires. Most of his interactions with them were through business with demons who owned them as slaves. He saw how they were treated. As Yoko, he didn't really care. Now, he wondered whether they did deserve his pity or not. Stories and rumors are all he had to rely on about the behaviors of vampires. He didn't know if he should believe that vampires are ravenous creatures with nothing on their minds but bloodlust. Or did they truly still have some humanity left in them. After all, vampires came from humans. Did something of their old lives remain or did the curse of what they become wipe out any remnants of a soul?

"They can be killed, but it is not easy. Piercing the heart of a vampire or removing his head usually works. Or setting the body on fire. These can be achieved by both your spirit gun and spirit sword," Kurama stated, gesturing to each of the other boys in turn. "But you would need to catch them first."

* * *

"What about this one?"

"That is adorable, Keiko."

Keiko smiled as she turned to go back into the dressing room to put her original clothes on. All of her worries from before were easily put on hold while she enjoyed the day out with her friends. She refused to let anything ruin this shopping trip. No talk of vampires, despite Botan's sudden interest after she was filled in on what happened. No talk of school, which really wasn't an issue. Keiko had already been accepted into a fine college. And no talk of what the boys were doing while they were gone. Keiko and Yukina only hoped they weren't making a mess of the temple after they spent all morning cleaning.

"You are so modest, Keiko," Shizuru said, flipping through one of the clothing racks. "Don't be afraid to show off some leg once in a while."

Keiko blushed from behind the dressing room door. She really liked the dress she found, but it did come down to her knees. The summer was turning out to be a hot one. Even Keiko had to admit most of her wardrobe wasn't suited for the heat. She wasn't the only one though. Yukina also tended to lean towards the longer skirts and sleeves. Shizuru and Botan were determined to change that.

"Wait, Keiko! Wait, wait, wait!" Botan said as she hurried over to the stall Keiko stood in. "Try this one on." She tossed the dress over the door at the unsuspecting brunette inside.

The dress landed on Keiko's head. The young woman laughed and pulled it off. She held the dress out in front of her. It was a cute sun dress, pink with a thin white belt. Keiko tried the dress on and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. The dress was sleeveless and came down to mid-thigh. It was different from what she normally wore, but she did like it. She had grown a lot over the past four years. Many things had changed. Maybe it was time for another change. It was small, but it mattered to Keiko.

"Now that will have Yusuke drooling," Botan said grinning when Keiko stepped out of the dressing room once more.

"You look beautiful, Keiko," Yukina added. Her own sweet smile showed on her lips. It had been quite a while since she'd been outside of the temple grounds. She didn't have much experience mingling with humans, despite living in their world for a short time. So this trip had other purposes aside from just shopping for new clothes.

Keiko smoothed out the front of the dress. "Thank you. I really like it," she admitted. "I'm glad you found it, Botan." She looked up to the blue haired woman.

"Actually, I didn't," Botan said with a sheepish smile. "She did." She pointed to a young woman standing off to the side with Shizuru.

When they noticed eyes upon them, Shizuru and the woman stopped their conversation to turn their attention to the other three. "You have a good eye. That dress does look good on you, Keiko," Shizuru said, looking from the stranger to Keiko.

"Thank you," Keiko said again. She looked to the woman next to Shizuru. She appeared to be about her age. Her dark brown hair was partially pulled back revealing a pretty face. Her bright blue eyes and gentle smile only added to her beauty. "Hi. I'm Keiko Yukimura."

"It's nice to meet you, Keiko," the girl said. "My name is Asuka Wakahisa."


	4. Chapter 4

So... the whole updating once a week thing didn't pan out. Forgive me. I did struggle a little with this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to do it, but it worked out. Hopefully everyone thinks it's okay. At least this is a longer chapter than the others. I got that part right. And Hiei will make his appearance soon. Don't worry.

Chapter Four

"Do you think we need Hiei?"

Yusuke pulled his T-shirt down over his head as he walked out of the room he shared with Kuwabara and Kurama. Everyone decided to spend the night at Genkai's temple after the long day they had. Well, not everyone decided willingly. Keiko and Shizuru argued at first, but they both relented when the boys would not give in. They returned from their shopping trip by dark, so Yusuke had nothing to complain about. Except for having to clean up dishes, which he should have been used to by now after working in the Yukimura's family restaurant for the past few months.

"Possibly," Kurama said, pushing off the doorframe he'd been leaning against. "My experience with vampires is limited. Hiei might know more than I do. Or he might not. But we won't know until we talk to him."

Yusuke and Kurama walked down the hall and into the dining area where everyone else was finishing up breakfast. Genkai and Shizuru were missing from the room, most likely outside. When the two boys entered, Botan's head turned to look at them from where she sat at the table, though she didn't remain sitting when she saw them. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she chirped, looking to Yusuke. She ignored the dirty look he gave her in favor of glancing to the redhead. "So, when can I inform Koenma of this development?"

Kurama sighed as he crossed the room. "You can't," he said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Kuwabara. Yukina came over with a cup of tea for him. "Thank you," the fox told her with a smile. Before the ice apparition could respond, Botan interrupted.

"But I have to tell him. He's the prince of Spirit World. He deserves to know if vampires are running around killing people in the human world."

"We don't answer to him anymore. Thus we're not going to do his dirty work for him," Yusuke said as he made his way to the empty seat across from Kuwabara.

Botan cocked her head slightly as she stared Yusuke down. "Then why are you planning to go after them yourself?" she countered.

"Because they went after Keiko," Yusuke stated as if it were obvious. "I'm not going to let those bastards get away with it." Keiko set a plate of food down in front of him as he spoke, a small smile on her lips. She was glad Yusuke was so protective of her. However, she hoped that protective nature wouldn't land him in trouble he couldn't get out of. Not again.

"We're going after the vampires whether Koenma knows or not, so does it really matter?" Kuwabara pointed out after swallowing a rather large bite of eggs. All of the studying he'd been doing made his appetite rise quite a bit.

"Yes, it matters," Yusuke said bluntly. He grabbed a slice of toast from the basket in the center of the table. One edge was slightly burnt, but he bit into it anyway. His face scrunched up for a moment as he chewed the blackened bread. "We don't need a toddler riding our asses. I'm going to do what it takes to make the bloodsuckers pay for going after Keiko and draining the other girls," he added after swallowing.

Kurama sighed softly as he sat still, his hands folded around his tea cup. "We still can't be certain vampires are the culprit," he stated, his emerald eyes staring down into the liquid. As he said the words though, he didn't believe them. He had the familiar sinking feeling in his stomach that he was right.

"Then how are we supposed to find out?" Kuwabara asked.

"We could either read the police reports on the murders, which would serve as a challenge since those records are sealed to the public. Or simply wait until the perpetrators strike again and try to track them," Kurama said. He wasn't partial to either option. Breaking into the police station would be a nuisance. And waiting for another young woman to be killed was unacceptable.

"Or we use bait."

Everyone turned to look at Keiko, who was now sitting next to Yusuke.

"Bait? What type of bait would that be?" Botan asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Keiko folded her hands in front of her. "Me. I would be the bait. If Kuwabara is right, then these men will be coming after me again. What better way to confront them then to lure them out with what they're after?" Her face was serious as she spoke, void of the fear she was feeling inside. She could have kept her mouth shut, but she saw the crime scene photos on the internet. Those poor girls did not deserve to be killed in such a violent way. If there was any way she could help put a stop to this, she was willing to try.

"No. Absolutely not," Yusuke said instantly. He crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, like a child refusing to pick up his toys.

"Yusuke, I can help," Keiko began to argue, but her boyfriend cut her off.

"We are not using you as bait for potential creatures that want to drain you of every ounce of blood in your body," he stated. He couldn't believe Keiko was even suggesting this.

Keiko placed her hands on her hips in her own defiant stance. "You ran off to risk your life for the entire world how many times when you were spirit detective? I know how dangerous it is, but I trust you to make sure I don't get hurt. These men went after me. They have gone after other women who resemble me. I can keep anyone else from losing their life. You can't keep me from wanting to do this when you want the same thing. The murders to stop."

Everyone else in the room watched in anticipation as Yusuke and Keiko stared off, neither one showing any signs of backing down. After a minute, the atmosphere began to get uncomfortable. Kurama placed his tea cup down on the table. "If we create a trap at the right time and in the right setting, we could control the situation," Kurama offered, hoping to ease the tension in the room. Yusuke's eye twitched like he wanted to glare at the fox demon but didn't want to look away from Keiko. Kurama seized the opportunity to keep going. "We could simply go out for a night on the town as a group. They attacked when it was just Keiko and Kuwabara. It would be unwise to attack us all at once. At most they could just survey, allowing us to do the same to them."

"You have to admit, it's a good plan."

Everyone's eyes, except Yusuke and Keiko's, lifted to see Shizuru and Genkai enter the room. Shizuru flipped her hair off her shoulder as she dropped into an empty chair. Genkai walked straight to the counter and poured herself a cup of tea. "But how can you be sure they'll take the bait? Keiko with three bodyguards won't exactly be welcoming."

"We can all go," Botan proposed.

"Yes, but Keiko would still be their only target. These sickos have a type. Keiko is the only one who fits. You need to give them another target. Two girls instead of one. That might just be enough to entice them, get them to follow. Maybe even make a mistake." Both the smirk on her lips and the tone of her voice made it clear that Shizuru already had a solution to this problem.

Botan seemed to catch on to what the other woman was suggesting. "Ah, yes. But can we really put her in danger?"

"Like Keiko said, the guys won't let anything happen to her. And she won't even know what's going on. She'll just think it's a friendly escapade with new friends."

Yusuke and Keiko's interest shifted from their staring match to what Shizuru was saying. They turned their attention to the older Kuwabara. "Are you saying we should take Asuka with us?" Keiko asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

Genkai's hand froze halfway to her mouth. It was just for a second before she continued to take a sip from her cup. When she turned away from the counter to face the group, she met eyes with Kurama. From his slightly raised eyebrow, Genkai knew her reaction was noticed by the ever observant fox demon. She severed eye contact and turned to leave the room again.

"Who's Asuka?" Yusuke asked, growing irritated that he didn't know what the girls were talking about.

"Asuka is a lovely young woman we met yesterday at the shopping mall," Botan said with a smile. "She is eighteen, pretty, dark haired. Fits the profile of the victims, like Keiko. If you take her along, the killers will be more likely to flock to you."

"Hold on! Just wait a minute," Yusuke demanded. He looked between each of the girls. "Keiko is attacked. There is an unknown threat out there. And yet you find it perfectly okay to be making new friends at the mall." All of the girls just shrugged their shoulders like it was not a big deal. After all, it was daylight in the middle of a crowded shopping mall when they met her.

"Whatever you do, I can't go," Kuwabara chimed in when he finished eating, having listened to everyone else while he ate. "I take my second set of entrance exams next week. I have to study between now and then. After the tests, then I can go vampire hunting. Until then, you're on your own." He stood up from the table, taking his dishes to the sink. "Yukina, would you be so kind as to help me study?" he asked, ogling the ice apparition.

"Of course, Kazuma," Yukina replied, as sweet as always. Within a few seconds, Kuwabara had grabbed Yukina's hand and pulled her from the room.

"So, should we be planning your double date?" Botan asked with a grin.

Yusuke and Kurama both looked at the blue haired reaper with wide eyes. "Double date?" Yusuke echoed. "You expect us to go on a date with the intent of luring vampires to join us? What are we supposed to do if they show up? Invite them to dinner? I'm sorry, but I'd rather be eating and not be eaten."

Ignoring Yusuke, Kurama turned his gaze to Shizuru, who was looking back at him with a smirk. He couldn't help but to give her a small smile in return. Apparently, the woman had ulterior motives for suggesting they bring their new friend Asuka on their outing. He should have argued against bringing someone outside the group along, but he didn't. His gut was sure the attackers would not approach them when they were together. Especially after seeing Kuwabara's spirit sword. Kuwabara said they seemed surprised. Surely they would not be dumb enough to go up against something they didn't know again. Surveillance was both the attackers and the group's best option. So strictly surveillance meant inviting Asuka along shouldn't hurt.

"I'll go," Kurama said. This earned him a few different responses from the other occupants in the room. Shizuru smiled triumphantly. Botan grinned and clapped her hands together. Keiko's eyes widened for a moment before smiling. And Yusuke just narrowed his brown eyes at the fox demon.

"You honestly think this is a good idea?" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama leaned back in his chair. "I think it is a good opportunity to get a feel for this threat. If they stalk us, then we know they truly are still targeting Keiko. If nothing happens, then we know we should look in a different direction. Either way, we will discover how best to approach the situation afterwards."

The fox demon and former spirit detective held eye contact for a few long moments before Yusuke finally sighed. "Fine," he relented. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "We'll go out and see if the creeps follow."

"Oh, excellent!" Botan stood up from her seat. "I'll get to planning. Keiko, would you please call Asuka? Oh, this will be so much fun."

"Why are you so excited?" Yusuke asked. "You're not going."

Botan waved her hand as if that was a minor detail. "That does not mean I can't plan it. I want to make it extra special since it will be Kurama's first date."

"It is not my first date," Kurama clarified. However, he had to stop and think about it for a moment. Maybe Botan was right. He hadn't been involved with a woman since he was Youko. Once his human body matured enough for dating in this society, he was already wrapped up in Spirit World affairs. That didn't leave much time for dating. "Okay, I admit. It may be the first time going out with a young woman as Shuichi," he added.

"God, your first date in twenty years. You're really not missing much," Yusuke said, leaning forward against the table. Keiko smacked the back of his head, which only made him laugh.

"It's settled then." Botan looked between Shizuru and Keiko. "Let's get planning. First, when are you going out?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, making the grim reaper roll her eyes and focus on Kurama.

"In a few days I will be free," Kurama responded. "I plan on helping to finish packing and begin moving items to the new house today and tomorrow."

"I can work with that. Now, onward ladies."

Yusuke and Kurama watched as the girls left the room, leaving them alone to contemplate what just happened. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Yusuke mumbled before biting off more burnt toast.

* * *

"Good evening, Mrs. Hatanaka," Keiko greeted when the woman opened the front door.

Shiori smiled sweetly when she saw the young couple standing on the porch. "Oh, hello, Keiko, Yusuke," she said. "Please come in. Shuichi will be down in just a minute." She stepped back and opened the door wider so the teenagers could enter the house. Once they were inside, Shiori shut the door behind them. "Shuichi!" she called up the stairs.

Kurama didn't miss a beat in responding. "Just a moment, Mother," he called back. Not two seconds later, he appeared at the top of the stairs, fastening the last bottom button of his light blue dress shirt.

"Well, well," Shiori lightly crossed her arms over her chest as she looked her son up and down. "You don't look like you've been painting baby furniture all day." She couldn't hide the joy on her face. Both her eyes and smile gave her away. She was happy to see her son finally taking interest in a young woman. Shuichi had always been so focused on his studies that Shiori feared he wasn't having enough fun outside of school. So when Shuichi began hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara, Shiori was happy to see him with new friends. And now he was going on a double date. Of course, she had no idea the true reasons that kept her son from dating before now.

In true motherly fashion, Shiori made Kurama turn around when he made it to the foyer. Once she was content there were no wrinkles in his shirt and no lint on his black pants, she reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Now, promise me you'll be the perfect gentleman tonight," she said, playfully pointing her finger at his nose.

"I promise, Mother," Kurama replied. "And promise me you will take it easy tonight," he added, his eyes glazing over with worry.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Shuichi." Shiori placed one hand over her belly. "The baby and I plan on sitting on the couch watching television and eating ice cream. At least until your father gets home from work. Then I believe the bed will be calling our names. Do you have your house keys?" Kurama nodded. "Good. Don't worry about waking us if you get in late. Just have fun."

"Thank you, Mother. Goodnight."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko left the house and headed in the direction of the restaurant. They were meeting Asuka there at seven o'clock.

"Is your mother alright?" Keiko asked as they walked.

"The doctor said her blood pressure is a little high," Kurama said. "It is most likely attributed to the move, but the doctor instructed my mother to rest. She simply needs to remain stress free."

"Oh, okay. How far along is she?"

"Five months. The baby is due October third." Kurama glanced over to Yusuke who walked on the other side of Keiko. While Keiko was paying attention to the fox as they conversed, Yusuke's eyes were glued on Keiko. "Are you okay, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face. He had noticed how their female companion was dressed and it was obvious the retired detective had, too.

Yusuke blinked and looked over to Kurama. "Yeah," he said quickly. "Just hungry. Let's get to the restaurant." He picked up his pace. Keiko looked after him with a triumphant grin. Botan was right. Her new dress really did make Yusuke drool.

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early, but there was already a young woman in a white dress sitting outside on a bench waiting patiently. Keiko deserted the boys and hurried across the street to greet her. The other girl stood up when she saw Keiko. "No need to rush, Keiko," she teased.

"Oh, you haven't been waiting long, have you?" Keiko asked.

"No, I just arrived a minute ago," Asuka informed her with a gentle smile. When the boys walked up behind Keiko, the girl's smile grew. "Hello. My name is Asuka," she said, extending her hand.

"Hey," Yusuke said, shaking her hand. "I'm Yusuke." He eyed Asuka up and down for a moment before releasing her hand. No matter how much the girls assured him this girl was 'very sweet', he refused to let his guard down. Even if this girl was just another normal human, they could be followed by something that wasn't.

Kurama noticed the way Yusuke scrutinized Asuka and simultaneously hoped the poor girl wasn't scared. His looks weren't always the most subtle. Considering the smile the girl still wore, he must not have scared her too bad. Kurama met Asuka's blue eyes and took her hand. Instead of shaking it, he brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. "Good evening," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Shuichi Minamino."

Asuka looked up at the redhead, being a few inches shorter than him. When Keiko called her to suggest she join them on a double date, she wasn't sure what she would be walking into. But she was pleased to meet the young man before her. Not only was he handsome, but also well mannered. A rare combination in this generation. "Shall we?" She gestured to the building behind her when Kurama released her hand. They agreed and Keiko and Asuka walked towards the front door.

"You're making me look bad," Yusuke told the fox as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He held back for a moment as he watched the girls lead the way. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what exactly?" Kurama asked, keeping his voice low. "The eyes currently watching us or Asuka's spirit energy?"

Yusuke smirked. "Both," he said as they began to follow the girls. "Shizuru was right. This girl is packing a little power. Think she knows how to use it?"

Kurama didn't answer. Instead, he took a few long strides to beat the girls to the door. His fingers wrapped around the door handle just as Asuka reached for it. She paused to meet his entrancing emerald eyes. "Thank you," she said before following Keiko inside.

Once everyone was inside, Kurama glanced around the surrounding area in front of the restaurant. Their plan appeared to be working. Someone was indeed watching them. He entered the building last, letting the door shut behind him.

Dinner started out well and continued without any sign of faltering. The service was good, the food delicious, the conversation steady, and no one watching them. At least not inside the building. "So, you just recently moved here?" Keiko asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes. I lived in this area when I was a child. I moved around quite a bit, but somehow I ended up back here," Asuka responded.

Kurama listened to his date's response. For most of their dinner, she had been the one asking questions. When she did answer those directed towards her, she seemed vague. It was difficult to tell whether she was avoiding personal questions out of deceit or simply shy about her own life. Kurama was having trouble seeing any signs of either play on the girl's pretty face. She smiled often and her eyes always appeared gentle. "Do you have family in the city?" he asked.

Asuka shook her head. "No. I don't have any family," she said. "It's the reason I've moved around a lot. Foster homes never seem to be close together." Her response instantly created an awkward silence at the table, which she quickly tried to remedy. "It's okay, really. I don't mind talking about it."

Keiko looked around the table before letting her gaze rest on Asuka once more. "I'm sorry," she said hesitantly. "We didn't mean to bring up anything painful."

Asuka shook her head, a small smile still on her lips. "Keiko, sweetie, I'm fine. I was two when I entered the foster system. I don't remember any other way of life, so I have never missed anything." She took a bite of her salad, hoping the tension would die away. Her hopes were answered when the handsome man sitting next to her spoke.

"Where do you attend school?" Kurama asked, helping to steer the conversation back to something more comfortable. His question successfully brought everyone's spirits back up as Asuka explained she just graduated from high school and planned to take a year off before beginning college.

The night started out a bit anxious and stiff as Yusuke and Kurama tried to keep track of their stalkers. But as they enjoyed their meal, the girls managed to help them relax enough to where they weren't looking around every corner of the restaurant. And the more Asuka opened up, the more intrigued Kurama became by her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also smart and funny. The perfect package as society would view it. However, she was still holding back. Kurama could tell that much, and part of him wanted to know more about her.

As the group finished their meal, Yusuke's and Kurama's anxiety began to rise again when they left the restaurant. Once outside, they subtly checked their surroundings. The eyes were still there, watching them as they crossed the street. Keiko and Asuka were consumed in their own conversation, giving the boys a few minutes to examine their situation.

"Left. One behind, one alongside," Yusuke muttered under his breath, keeping his eyes forward.

Kurama placed his hands in his pockets as he walked. He saw them, too. One dark haired man dressed in black. Another blonde man dressed in simple blue jeans and a gray T-shirt. The later didn't seem as intense as his companion. Instead, he seemed bored as he walked along, occasionally glancing over to the group. He also appeared to be younger, maybe mid-twenties. Whereas the other looked to be close to forty.

"What should we do now?"

Keiko's voice broke through the boys' concentration. They looked to their dates, standing in front of them with curious eyes.

"Uh…" Yusuke stopped with his mouth open trying to think of something.

"How about ice cream?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke sighed gratefully for the rescue.

Both girls smiled in agreement. "Ice cream sounds good," Keiko said. She walked back to Yusuke's side and linked her arm through his. Yusuke rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

Asuka followed Keiko's example as she moved towards Kurama. "Do you regret agreeing to go on this date?" she asked.

"Of course not," Kurama assured her. He removed his hand from his pocket and reached out to grab Asuka's. "I am enjoying your company."

"I'm glad," she replied smiling. Her fingers entwined with his as they all began walking again, this time with a destination in mind.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you for inviting me," Asuka said. She smiled at both Keiko and Yusuke, who returned the gesture before turning to walk back to the sidewalk to give the other couple some privacy. Asuka said she could make it home fine on her own, but all three of her new friends insisted on walking her home. When they failed to back down, she gave in and led them to her current foster home.

"This is a lovely house," Kurama said, glancing at the door behind Asuka.

Asuka stared at him for a long moment before smiling softly. She caught the underlying question in his statement. "Yes, it is," she replied, both in regards to the house itself and the people who currently cared for her.

Kurama smiled returned the smile and removed his hand from behind his back. He held the beautiful rose out to Asuka, who took it when a light laugh.

"You are truly the perfect gentleman," she said, twirling the stem between her fingers.

"I try," the fox said, bending in a slight bow to her. He wasn't expecting Asuka to kiss his cheek, but it was a pleasant surprise. She also pressed something into his hand.

"Goodnight, Shuichi," she said before turning to go inside the house.

Kurama waited until he heard the lock click, and then joined Yusuke and Keiko on the sidewalk.

"So, what do you think?" Keiko wasted no time in bombarding Kurama with questions.

"Geez, Keiko, don't nag the poor guy," Yusuke muttered. His girlfriend turned on him with a finger in his face and her eyes narrowed.

"I do not nag, Yusuke."

Kurama shook his head at the bickering couple. While Yusuke dodged Keiko's attempts to slap him, he unfolded the small piece of paper Asuka gave him. A phone number was written in neat print. It seemed she wanted to see him again as well.

* * *

The moon was only half full, but with no clouds in the sky, its light shone over the forest. A light breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, a few falling off towards the dirt floor. Genkai sat on the steps of the temple, watching those leaves dislodge from the branches. Yukina and Botan were both fast asleep inside. Everyone else had returned to their own homes for the night. She would have a full house again tomorrow when the group gathered to reveal whether their bait worked or not. So tonight she was enjoying the quiet, disrupted only by the serene sounds of nature. But there was one sound Genkai was looking for. After about half an hour of waiting, she heard the footsteps.

"You didn't even bother hiding your approach," the elder master stated bluntly.

The footsteps ceased when their owner came to stand a few feet from the edge of the steps Genkai sat on. "I didn't see the point when I assumed you would be expecting me."

"You weren't followed then," Genkai said in a definitive tone rather than a questioning one. Her guest wouldn't dare come near the temple if unwanted company followed. She was certain of that.

"Do you think I'd come if I was followed?" came the smartass reply Genkai was expecting.

Genkai smirked and looked up from her lap. Her eyes gazed into the familiar sapphire orbs. "Don't smart mouth your elders."

"Elders? Since when are you my elder?"

"I am older than you, Asuka."

Asuka crossed her arms over her chest with an exaggerated sigh. "By two months." She then smiled as she stepped forward to sit next to the other woman. "It's nice to see you again, Genkai. I missed you."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Verry-chan and Nevvy for the reviews. And a thanks to all the people following this story.

Chapter Five

"Genkai! Wait up!"

At Asuka's request, Genkai glanced over her shoulder, a glint of excitement in her chocolate eyes. She waved back at her best friend before pushing herself to run even faster. Asuka laughed at the other girl's actions and then followed suit. Her eyes scanned the forest they were running through. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she veered slightly to the left. A few seconds later, Asuka jumped up and grabbed hold of a low hanging branch, pulling herself up to stand on it. Once in the canopy of the trees, she took off at a run again, easily jumping between branches and pushing off trunks for leverage. It wasn't long before she began to catch up to Genkai.

When she was even with her friend, only twenty feet off the ground, Asuka shouted, "When did this become a race?" Genkai looked up to find the other girl jumping off a thick branch and falling on top of her. Both girls fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"That's cheating," Genkai said between laughs as she pushed Asuka off her legs.

"It wasn't a race," Asuka pointed out, still giggling.

After disentangling themselves, the twelve year olds stood up, brushing off the dirt and leaves clinging to their clothes. "We better get back before Master doubles our chores," Asuka said as they began walking towards the end of the forest where the temple they currently lived at was located.

"Technically we were training," Genkai countered. She pulled a small twig out of her pink braid and flicked it at her best friend.

Asuka stuck her tongue out in return. "But laps weren't on the agenda for today. And you know how testy he gets when we go off schedule."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "We'll never learn anything about what's really out there if he doesn't let us loose once in a while."

As they walked, the girls discussed how long it had been since their master had actually taught them something new. For the past two years, they'd been doing the same drills, listening to the same lectures, and dealing with the same boredom over and over again. They were grateful for the man taking them away from the orphanage, but their curiosity of new things had outgrown his teachings. He had told them countless times that they were different, even different from his other students. But he never taught them any differently from the others. How were they supposed to strengthen these "powers" they had if he didn't even let the girls use them?

"Why don't we leave?" Genkai suggested when then emerged from the forest. The sun was beginning to descend behind the horizon. "We can go out on our own and find someone who will teach us."

Asuka stopped walking and stared at the beautiful sunset. Could they leave? She felt the same way as Genkai. They weren't learning how to expand their powers here. But could they really leave? Be on their own? Her blue eyes tore away from the disappearing sun to her hand. The familiar purple light formed in her palm. She looked back to Genkai to see her doing the same, only her light glowed blue.

"We can do it," Genkai said, a new determination in her voice.

After a moment, Asuka smiled. "We can do it."

* * *

"Who did you piss off this time?"

Asuka leaned back against the steps using her elbows to prop herself up. Her eyes scanned the edge of the forest surrounding the temple. She loved both the temple and the forest. Of all the places she had lived and visited in the past, Genkai's temple was always her home. It was the only place she felt safe and loved. The only place she could be herself.

"The same people I always piss off," she muttered. Asuka used to enjoy seeing how the others responded to her chasing games. Her enjoyment only grew when they eventually gave up and stopped following. However, there was always one that refused to give up. He simply gave her a few years head start before hunting her down. But this time was different. This time he found something that he knew would force Asuka out of hiding.

"I'm done running, Genkai."

The elder master looked to the woman next to her. She'd heard Asuka say she was tired of running many times before. But she'd never sounded so determined to end it. There was an edge to her voice that held an air of finality to it. In Asuka's mind, this was to be the end. "Are you willing to give up everything to defeat him?" Genkai asked. However, she already knew the answer from the firm expression on Asuka's face. That didn't keep her from wanting to hear a different answer. Genkai hated seeing her friend suffer, but she didn't want to lose the one person left in this world who'd been with her every step of the way. Then again, Genkai knew her time to go was drawing near. Once she was gone, Asuka would have no one.

Asuka tore her gaze from the swaying trees to look at her best friend. "Yes," she said. "Victor has gone too far this time. He's let Jiro loose in the city in an attempt to draw me out. I can't stay in the shadows while innocent women die because of me. When I go back, I'm going with the intent to kill him."

"What do you want from me?"

"Help me train," Asuka's lips turned up at one corner in a smirk. "And don't try to stop me when I go after Victor."

Genkai remained silent for a minute, doing nothing but staring at Asuka. There truly was a new determination in her eyes. Asuka was serious about ending her lifelong ordeal. A mission Genkai was more than willing to aid in. "Fine. I'll help you train," she finally said, breaking eye contact. "You're going to need more than my help though."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Yusuke and the others will be of great assistance."

"No," Asuka said instantly. "I'm not involving them in this."

Genkai scoffed. "You already have by introducing yourself into their lives. What were your intentions when you befriended Keiko?"

"I just wanted to keep an eye on her. I saw Jiro attack her and Kuwabara that night. I want to keep her safe," Asuka explained, pushing off her elbows and sitting up straight.

"I believe Yusuke has that covered," Genkai refuted.

Placing her tea cup down on the porch, Genkai stood up and descended the few steps to the ground. She crossed her hands behind her back as she started walking towards the edge of the forest. Asuka sat watching her friend for a few seconds before getting to her feet, too. She fell into step with Genkai as they entered the dark forest. Neither woman spoke for some time. Instead, they walked enveloped in the calming sounds of the rustling leaves and small animals. Asuka missed this. Being a creature of the night, one would think she would be sick of silence. But honestly, the night was far from silent. As were the screams of those her kind fed from in the darkness.

"How was your date?"

Asuka looked to Genkai, who still stared straight ahead as they walked. She had been waiting for that question. A smile tugged at her glossed lips as she thought back on the night's events. "It was nice," Asuka answered simply.

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice. It was a pleasant surprise to see Kurama. I feared they would bring Kuwabara," she admitted.

Genkai cracked a slight smile of her own. "Well, Kuwabara's infatuation is already focused on Yukina."

"The ice apparition living with you?"

"Yes, and the poor girl doesn't have a clue."

Asuka's eyes widened slightly. "Really? As eccentric as Kuwabara seems, how could she not know?"

"You'll see after being around them."

Genkai walked a few more steps before realizing Asuka wasn't with her. She stopped and looked behind her where the other woman stood with a firm expression on her youthful face. "That's my condition," Genkai stated with her own determined stare. "The boys are included in your training. After all, they won't back down. They were involved the moment that bastard attacked Keiko. It has nothing to do with you stepping in."

The rebuttal on the tip of her tongue died away when Asuka met Genkai's eyes. They seemed older than the last time she'd seen her. After the elder master turned over her spirit orb to Yusuke and returned from the dead, Asuka noticed her true age in the familiar brown eyes. But now, they were even heavier. Leaded down with all the pain and joy she experienced over her long life. Asuka's breath caught in her chest along with her words. Every time she truly looked at her best friend, she wished she was like her. Most people would kill for eternal youth and health. Who would ask to be old and weak? Asuka would. She would if it meant being closer to Genkai. She would if it meant she were human again.

"Why else are you asking this?"

Genkai smirked and closed her eyes. "You are constantly looking for deeper meanings behind everything," she muttered before turning to continue walking.

"I just know you so well," Asuka said as she followed suit.

They walked for another twenty minutes before Asuka broke the silence. "Okay. I'll train with the guys. Any idea how I should come out to them about who I am?"

"Heh. That's your problem. You should have come to see me before deciding to play human."

* * *

"Yukina!"

The sound of the doors crashing open rang throughout the temple, rudely waking anyone who wasn't already up and about.

"Yukina!"

Kurama looked up from the book he was reading out on the back porch of the temple. "Sounds like Hiei has arrived," he said before returning his eyes to the text. Yusuke looked between the fox demon and where the destructive sounds were coming from. He opened his mouth to ask, but then stopped and just shook his head.

A minute later, the back door of the temple slammed open to reveal a glaring Hiei. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Hiei," Kurama said, not looking up from his book. "Yukina is perfectly fine. She is hanging clothes out to dry behind the back building with Keiko and Botan."

The fox's words took a moment, but they did eventually calm Hiei slightly. His hand released the hilt of his sword and his red eyes scanned the area where the mentioned building was. The girls could be seen fooling with the clothesline while the wind made it difficult to keep anything still long enough to pin. The fire demon relaxed a little more at seeing Yukina safe, but his worry didn't disappear. It instead morphed into irritation. "You sent word Yukina is in danger," Hiei said, narrowing his eyes at the fox. "Why is she in danger?"

"Vampires. Tell us everything you know. Ready. Go."

Hiei's glare shifted from Kurama to Yusuke, who had spoken. "Vampires?" he repeated.

There was a short silence where Yusuke waited for Hiei to say more, but the fire demon said nothing. He just stood there waiting for Yusuke to elaborate. The former spirit detective caved first. "Vampires have been murdering women in the city. They even attacked Keiko," he explained. He stole a glance of his own to the girls. Keiko happened to look towards him at the same time. She waved cheerfully at him. Yusuke waved back before crossing his arms over his chest. Every time he thought about that night, he felt a flood of different emotions. Anger because someone dared attack his girlfriend. Fear for what could have happened if Kuwabara hadn't scared the vampires away, and guilt for not being there himself to protect her. "So we are going to kill them before they can hurt anyone else."

Hiei moved to sit down and lean back against the wall. Vampires. Kurama's note he sent to Mukuro said nothing about vampires. All it said was that Yukina was in danger and to come back to the human world immediately. As soon as he received the message, Hiei wasted no time in returning to where his sister resided. Mukuro didn't stand in his way. She actually told him to send word if he needed her assistance. Just a few years ago, Hiei never would have considered asking for help. Now he kept that offer in mind as an option. An option at the bottom of a list of other choices, but still there nonetheless.

"Are you certain its vampires?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke glanced to Kurama to see if the redhead had any input for that question. When he continued to read without answering, Yusuke took that as the go ahead. "Yep. Things that drain their victims of blood, super-fast and strong, and has no auras at all to detect."

"Hn. What does Koenma say about the situation?"

"Nothing. We haven't told him."

Hiei smirked. "In that case, I might just have to go hunting with you."

"Sounds good. Now tell us what you know about vampires," Yusuke said, trying to get some useful information out of the fire demon.

"Vampires are wretched creatures," Hiei started, a look of disgust on his face. He leaned back with his eyes shut. "They feed off the blood of humans like parasites, unable to survive without it. Blood depravation causes them to wither and eventually die. Some lose their minds and go on killing sprees. It depends on their condition at the time blood is withheld."

Yusuke moved to sit on the railing. "That's not good," he commented.

"Yes. If you get the chance to kill a vampire, do it. Or else they will do worse to you," Hiei added.

"I only know of their speed, strength, and occasional mind manipulation. Is there any other powers we should know about?"

Both Yusuke and Hiei looked to Kurama, who had finally closed his book. "Mind control is not occasional. It applies to all vampires, though it doesn't work on all beings. A few humans are naturally immune to it, as are most demons. Only weak minds are easily controlled," Hiei explained. His lips curled into a smirk. "Speaking of, where is Kuwabara?"

Yusuke began to laugh, but was cut short when someone pushed his foot up causing him to fall backwards off the railing. "Ah! Dammit!" The more he struggled against the rose bush he'd fallen into, the more thorns pulled at his clothes and skin.

"That's what you get for sitting on the railing," Genkai said. She turned her gaze on Kurama. "How was last night?"

Kurama placed his book aside before standing up. "It went well," he said, walking around to help Yusuke. He extended a hand, which Yusuke grabbed as soon as he untangled his shirt from the thorns. "There were two men following us the whole time. Neither tried anything since we were in public. We should discuss our next move. Whether to draw them out in a more private setting, or hunt them down." Yusuke stumbled out of the rose bush, cursing the whole time. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Red eyes watched Kurama closely as he went inside the temple. Whatever happened the previous night had the fox distracted. Once Kurama was inside, Hiei glanced to the book he left on the porch. It was a red leather book with yellowing pages. Leaning forward, he grabbed the book and opened it. Everything on the pages was handwritten notes and drawings. It seemed to be a journal of some sort. As he scanned through a few pages, Hiei realized it was all information about plants from both the human world and demon world. They must have been all plants Kurama had come across.

"Nosy much?"

Hiei closed the journal and placed it back where it had been. He narrowed his eyes once again at Yusuke, but it didn't last long before amusement seeped through. Yusuke stood with his arms and legs outstretched to avoid catching anything on the thorns still lodged in his skin and clothing. Beads of blood welled up from several scratches on his forearms.

"Hurry up, Kurama," Yusuke muttered, glancing between his scratches and the temple door.

Hiei shook his head before looking out to where the girls were. They were collecting the now empty laundry baskets and clothespins. His eyes landed on Yukina, who was smiling sweetly at something Botan was saying. At least she was safe. He was mad at Kurama for deceiving him, but his relief trumped his irritation. His sister was safe for the moment. But if vampires truly were plaguing the city, there was the chance she wouldn't be safe for long. To protect Yukina, he would stay. Hiei would once again be a part of the team. Unfortunately, this threat wouldn't be much of a challenge. Vampires could be manipulative and tricky, but easily dispatched if one wasted no time to kill them.

A sound from inside the temple drew Hiei's attention away from his sister. He listened intently for a moment before glancing to Yusuke. "Who is Asuka?

* * *

There were a few different first aid kits located in the temple. The closest one was in the kitchen. Kurama navigated through the cabinets until he finally located the kit under the sink. Just as he grabbed the plastic box, his cell phone began to ring. He shut the cabinet door, placed the box on the counter top, and then took his phone out of his pocket. He expected to see 'Mother' across the screen, but instead saw Asuka's name. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Shuichi. It's Asuka," came the gentle voice from the other end.

"Good morning, Asuka. How are you today?" Kurama shifted to lean against the counter. They exchanged pleasantries for a few moments before Asuka answered Kurama's unspoken question.

"Keiko gave me your number. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all."

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday."

Kurama mentally thought over things he had to do that week. Most of the packing at the house was done. The following week they would be moving things into the new house. There was only so much they could do in preparation for the baby. And until they discussed their next move involving the vampires, he honestly had nothing to do, which was nice considering he truly did want to see Asuka again. "I believe I am free," he replied.

There was a short pause on the other end. "Would you like to do something together?" she asked hopefully.

Kurama smiled as he picked up the first aid kit. "I would like that very much," he replied. He walked back towards the rear exit of the temple. "Can I call you back to sort out the details?"

"Of course," Asuka said. "I'll talk to you later then. Goodbye, Shuichi."

"Goodbye, Asuka."

Kurama ended the call and returned his cell phone to his pocket before opening the back door. He was met by several pair of eyes staring at him curiously. The girls had come back from finishing hanging out clothes, and of everyone staring at him, Botan's intense gaze was the most uneasy.

"Was that her?" the blue haired reaper demanded.

"Yes," Kurama sighed. He shut the door behind him and moved towards where Yusuke was now sitting on the steps, Keiko beside him. She reached out to take the first aid kit from the redhead.

"I'm glad you two hit it off," Keiko said with a smile. She set the box in her lap and opened it. After digging for a moment, she pulled out a pair of tweezers. "Now hold still," she instructed.

"Ouch," Yusuke recoiled as his girlfriend pulled a thorn out of his arm with the tweezers.

"Stop being a baby, Yusuke," Keiko told him before pulling out another thorn.

Kurama held up a hand before Botan could ask anything else of him. "I am sure you have already questioned Keiko about last night. So I suggest we discuss our next move against the vampires instead of my next date."

Botan frowned, but she knew he was right. "Oh, fine. Is that why you decided to grace us with your presence, Hiei? Or did you come to visit a certain someone?" The look the fire demon gave her sent a chill down her spine. "Okay. Yukina, how about we go get lunch ready?" She didn't wait for an answer before dragging the ice apparition inside.

"Why isn't she off running errands for her precious prince?" Hiei asked, glaring at the now closed door.

"Koenma has yet to find another spirit detective, so he hasn't had much for Botan to do as of late. Things between King Yama and King Enki are currently decent, so there have been no major problems to address either." Kurama picked up his book from the ground. "How is border control?"

Hiei grunted. "Uneventful," he said simply.

"I bet you're ready to kick some butt then. Ah! Easy, Keiko."

"Sorry, but that one was really deep. It was the last one though." Keiko proceeded to clean and place bandages on the cuts. "How did you manage to fall into the rose bush anyway?"

Yusuke looked warily at Genkai before muttering, "I lost my balance. So what now?" he added to change the subject.

Kurama sighed. "I'm not sure. We know of at least two vampires now. I don't know how we should proceed in hunting them though. They don't emit any aura to follow. We lured them out with bait once, but I don't feel comfortable using the girls for that purpose."

"You baited them?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. All of the victims have similar traits. Both Keiko and her new friend Asuka share those same physical traits. Keiko was targeted last week. Thankfully Kuwabara was with her and scared them off with his spirit sword. It was suggested they might go after her again. We proved this theory correct last night when Yusuke and I accompanied the girls to dinner. Two men were following us the entire time."

"Did they follow you home?"

"No. They took off before we took Asuka home," Yusuke said. "We walked around the neighborhood a few times to be sure. We did the same after taking Keiko home. Not a trace of them."

Hiei stood up, his eyes momentarily lingering on Keiko. If the vampires are after her, it would be their best plan to use her as bait. But if they did it too many times, the enemy would most likely catch on. Especially if Keiko was escorted by Yusuke every time. "Are you certain there were only two watching you?" Kurama nodded. "I'll look around the city tonight to see if I can detect any leads. In the meantime, don't leave her side unless she is safely inside someone's home. Vampires can't cross the threshold of a house unless invited in by someone who lives there," Hiei said, looking straight at Yusuke. He then glanced to Kurama once before adjusting his sword at his side and turning to leave.

Yusuke reached out to grasp Keiko's hand instinctively. Her fingers entwined with his. "I guess pop culture got that part right, too, huh?"

"Indeed," Kurama looked after Hiei's departing form. Hopefully he would find a way to track the vampires, preferably before they indulged in their next meal.

* * *

There you have it. The first of many snippets from Genkai and Asuka's past. And Hiei has made his appearance. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I admit. I suck at updating. I am so sorry. I will accept any punishments you readers deem appropriate. There is nothing to say in my defense except for Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Ouran High School Host Club, and now Fairy Tail. These shows are to blame for taking my attention away from writing this fanfic. Now, please read and enjoy while I hang my head in shame in the corner. And be sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for a special challenge for you lovely readers!

Chapter Six

As soon as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the crack in the curtains, Asuka sprang up on the couch. She'd been lying there for the past hour waiting for sunset and trying to think of a solution to her latest dilemma. After a few more minutes of staring at the ugly brown and off-white swirl design covering the couch, she got up and grabbed the backpack setting in the corner of the room. She pulled out her hairbrush before proceeding to the bathroom. Once she brushed out her hair, loosely braided it, and checked her makeup, Asuka zipped up the pack. Her hand closed around one of the straps to pick it up, but she paused as her eyes strayed back to the mirror.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself.

Asuka spent the past few days racking her brain for the best way to tell Kurama what she really was. But she still had nothing. No situation ended well when she played it out in her head. Maybe there was no best way to tell him. Maybe there was only bad and worse. Whatever the outcome, she had to tell him. She couldn't go on pretending to be human for much longer. Keeping up the front split her focus, which was dangerous if Jiro or someone else decided to attack. She needed to be at full strength. Not to mention it made her hungry.

A low growl of frustration escaped her lips as Asuka left the bathroom and roughly threw her backpack into the empty linen closet. The sooner she told the truth, the sooner she could stay at Genkai's temple, too. She was tired of hiding her few belongings and the "For Rent" sign that was supposed to be posted in the front yard of the house. At least at Genkai's she would have her own room she could do with what she wished.

"Dammit, Genkai," Asuka muttered as she moved towards the front door. Her best friend was right. She should have gone to see her before planning the chance meeting with Keiko at the mall. Grabbing the handle, she pulled the door open and instantly froze. "Shuichi?"

The handsome redhead dropped his hand from its poised position to knock on the door. "Good evening, Asuka," he greeted with a warm smile.

Asuka returned the smile, but mentally scolded herself for not hearing him approaching the house. However, after a few seconds of Kurama's comforting presence, she relaxed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you," she apologized. "I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?"

Kurama stepped back to give his date room to exit the house. He waited until Asuka closed the door behind her before responding. "The city hasn't been very safe as of late, so I imagined it would be wise to walk together. If you don't mind my company, that is."

"I would have to be crazy to refuse your company," Asuka said, sliding her hand into his as they stepped off the porch. All living beings emitted a spiritual aura, and physical contact with them made it easier for her to hide the fact she didn't have one. Only those gifted with spiritual awareness could sense them, so in most cases Asuka didn't worry. But Kurama and his friends were great exceptions. There was no possible way they could overlook the missing signs of life from her body. Holding hands helped to blend the forced aura she emitted with Kurama's own spiritual energy. Although, Asuka internally admitted she liked the feeling of his warm fingers entwined with hers.

Together Kurama and Asuka walked along the busy sidewalks of the city, enjoying light conversation. Most of the questions, like on their first date, were directed at Kurama. "You will be starting your second year of college in the fall?"

"Yes," Kurama answered pleasantly, like he had every other question Asuka asked him.

"What are you majoring in?

By then they had reached the restaurant, where Kurama opened the door and gestured for Asuka to enter before him. "I haven't decided yet. I am currently completing my general classes," he said after entering the building himself. "What are your plans for your year off?" he asked before Asuka could speak.

Asuka's lips tugged into a slight smile as the hostess led them to a table in the center of the restaurant. Kurama had picked up on her aversion to questions. She had years of experience in lying about her life. She had all the fake answers to real questions. But she didn't want to keep lying. It was why she kept dodging his questions. After all, she was supposed to be confessing to him, not keeping up the charade.

_After dinner. I'll tell him after dinner,_ she thought. "I'm not sure," she said. Asuka paused when Kurama held out her chair. She thanked him as she sat down and waited until he took his own seat across from her. "I thought about traveling, but there are a few things I have to do here first."

Once they ordered their drinks, Kurama waited to see what Asuka's next inquiry would be. After a minute, she still said nothing. Taking his chance, he folded his hands atop the table and leaned forward slightly. "What would you like to major in?" he asked.

"Art," Asuka responded honestly. This she didn't have to lie about. "I've always loved to draw and sketch."

Kurama smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Do you have a favorite subject matter to sketch?"

"I prefer people and nature. It makes me feel closer to them when I sketch, if that makes any sense." Asuka shrugged slightly before picking up the menu the hostess set down in front of her.

"I understand that," Kurama said, also picking up his menu.

"Really?" Asuka asked, her eyes lifting from the printed text. Kurama nodded. "Most people can't comprehend that." Her lips formed a smile when she looked back to the menu. She smiled more in the last week than she had in a long time. Between seeing Genkai again and meeting the former members of Team Urameshi, Asuka dared say she was actually happy again. It had been a while since she felt that way. Since the last time she'd seen Genkai nearly two years ago.

After placing their orders, the waiter took the menus and promised to be back soon with their drinks. When he walked away, Kurama took advantage of the silence once again. "So you enjoy nature?" he probed.

"Yes. I love it. It's calming and exhilarating, beautiful and dangerous all at once. Science and technology will never truly be able to recreate Mother Nature's wonders. Not the gentle touch of an autumn breeze, the roughness of an old oak's bark, or the taste of sea water. Everything on this earth is unique. Even the same blade of grass looks different in moon light and sun…light. I'm sorry," Asuka shook her head and glanced down at the white tablecloth. "I'm rambling."

"Trust me, you're fine," Kurama assured her. "It's nice to hear you speak of something you are obviously passionate about. And it is a passion we both share."

"So you are a tree hugger, too?" Asuka said with a grin.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "In a way, yes."

The waiter returned with their drinks, placing their conversation on hold. He explained cheerfully that their food would be just a few more minutes before spinning on his heel to attend to the next table over. Compared to most of the other waiters, he seemed a bit too happy to be working. "He must have just started his shift," Asuka mused aloud before looking back to Kurama, who nodded in agreement.

After receiving their dinner, the young couple continued to converse as they ate. As the hour passed, Asuka opened up even more, much to Kurama's liking. They discovered they had quite a bit in common concerning their likes and dislikes, beliefs and values. By the time they left the restaurant, Kurama had noticed that Asuka took a great interest in his family.

"They seem like wonderful people," the brunette said as they walked outside into the warm evening air. "Are you excited about the new baby?"

Kurama took the initiative this time to entwine his fingers with Asuka's. They waited a few seconds before crossing the street with a group of other pedestrians. "Yes I am," he replied. When they reached the other side, he looked down at Asuka's face. It was slightly difficult to read her expression. He could tell she was enjoying learning about his family, but he wondered if it would upset her if he inquired about hers. She had told Keiko last time that she didn't mind speaking of it, but Kurama was still wary about asking. It was simply human nature to be curious, and he was technically human after all.

"What would you like to do now?" Kurama asked as they began to walk aimlessly down the sidewalk. His eyes subtly scanned their surroundings as he waited for a response. No sign of anyone watching them. At least not yet. When he looked back to Asuka after an extended silence, he saw her smile was gone and her eyes were locked on the ground. "Is something wrong?"

Asuka quickly recovered her composure and looked up to Kurama's worried face. "No, nothing's wrong," she lied, instantly feeling guilty. She had to tell him. She told herself she would tell him after dinner. Now was the time. But as she met his entrancing green eyes, Asuka felt her throat close up and the words fade away. Why was this so difficult?

"How about a walk through the park?" Kurama suggested, hoping to see a smile return to Asuka's face. After a few seconds, he got his wish and she nodded, but her smile didn't seem genuine.

Once they made it to the park, Asuka knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She just didn't understand why this was so difficult. A lifetime of dangerous situations and keeping secrets, and telling one truth is troubling her? No. It was the reaction she would receive from telling the truth that she feared. Her intentions in keeping her identity a secret weren't malevolent. But there was no reason for Kurama and the others to believe that. Asuka had to trust that if they didn't believe her, they would believe Genkai. Of course, that wouldn't necessarily stop the dirty looks she might receive.

Asuka stole a glance at Kurama, her fingers tightening slightly around his. She didn't want him to look at her differently, but she knew she couldn't hope for that. Who wouldn't scrunch their noses in disgust at knowing what her diet was? Then again, Kurama was a reasonable man. Maybe he would understand her actions. Maybe he would know she didn't choose this life. Hell, he might already know what she is. Asuka did her best to hide it, but she was well aware of Kurama's perceptive nature, through Genkai and seeing it for herself at the Dark Tournament. It was possible he already figured it out. But if he did know, why would he still be holding her hand?

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Kurama's question pierced her thoughts and Asuka stopped walking. Kurama stopped as well, still holding her hand. Asuka took a deep breath before meeting her date's eyes. "I need to talk to you about something," she said, a bit rushed. She took another unnecessary breath, inwardly cursing herself for being so cowardly. "I haven't told you everything you need to know about me. I'm no-"

A chorus of laughter and hollering sounded behind the couple making them glance back. Kurama reacted as a group of young teenagers on bikes raced towards them. He stepped sideways towards Asuka, his arms moving to encircle her protectively. Asuka shuffled back as Kurama continued forward in that direction, surprised by his reaction to the rowdy bunch of kids. When the bikes and shouts passed, Asuka realized Kurama was still very close to her, one arm around her waist while the other hand gently held her elbow. Looking up, she met his emerald eyes and felt her resolve to confess melt away.

_Just one little kiss couldn't hurt any more than lying to him,_ she thought. Kurama would hate her no matter what. Just one kiss could at least give her something to look back on. Something to remember before the hateful stares.

Asuka moved forward hesitantly, only to be met with the same movement from Kurama. The most common reaction vampires would receive when showing their true selves flashed through her mind for a split second before she closed the space between them. When their lips met, Asuka felt real warmth spread through her normally cold skin. It was different from any kiss she had experienced before. She didn't want to break away, but she could also feel Kurama's energy sizzling across her skin, reminding her she had to keep her own energy on the surface. But when she felt Kurama's fingers on her neck, her energy began to surge on its own. As if it was reaching out towards his.

Another teenager, straggling behind the rest of the group, raced by, yelling for his friends to wait for him. The noise he made caused Kurama and Asuka to pull apart. Neither of them looked after the biker, their eyes still on each other instead. When Asuka saw the smile on the young man's lips, she moved to kiss him again. However, this time they were interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized as he moved back enough to take his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen to see his stepfather's name. His thoughts instantly went to his mother. His parents knew he was out and wouldn't trouble him unless something was wrong. "Hello?"

Asuka stepped away to give him some privacy, even though she could still hear every word exchanged.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry to bother you, but we're at the hospital," Kazuya Hatanaka said, his voice a mixture of worry and relief.

"Is Mother alright?" Kurama asked before his stepfather even finished speaking.

"She's fine, Shuichi," Kazuya replied, trying to calm his stepson's nerves. "She and the baby are okay. It's Kokoda. He was a bit reckless while skateboarding with his friends and broke his arm. Don't worry. He is doing fine. In fact, he seems to view this as a great story to tell you later. Not to mention he's already gotten four nurses to sign his cast."

Kurama released a heavy breath since he was now certain his Mother was okay. It was not good his stepbrother was injured, but he seemed to be in good spirits from what Kazuya said. "I will be there as soon as I can," he told his stepfather. After a few more words, Kurama ended the call and returned the cell phone to his pocket. He looked to Asuka, who waited patiently near him.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, despite already knowing.

"My brother has broken his arm," he replied. "I am very sorry, Asuka, but I need to go to the hospital."

Asuka held up her hand slightly with a gentle smile. "Don't apologize, Shuichi. I understand. You should go."

Kurama took Asuka's hand in his and turned to leave the park. Since his brother was not in immediate danger, he planned to make sure his date returned home safely before going to the hospital. Asuka didn't protest. She actually aided by setting a quicker pace as they walked back towards the busy streets. Once back under bright street lamps and amongst crowds of people, Kurama looked around them for a taxi. One turned the corner onto the street they were on a few seconds later. It was perfect timing. When it stopped alongside the sidewalk, Kurama opened the rear door.

"I will make it up to you for cutting our date short," he promised as he helped Asuka into the backseat of the car.

Asuka squeezed his hand before releasing her grip and settling into the seat. She didn't tell him not to worry. It would only keep him from getting to his family sooner. Instead she simply smiled and said goodnight before Kurama shut the door. He lingered on the sidewalk long enough to watch the taxi begin moving before he turned to hurry towards the hospital. After watching him until his form disappeared, Asuka dropped her shoulders and closed her eyes. So much for confessing. Although the kiss was a much more pleasant experience.

The taxi driver followed Kurama's instructions to take Asuka home to the address he had provided. Asuka could have stopped him, had him change direction. But she didn't bother. She just sat silently, mentally berating herself for being a coward. Genkai would have a field trip mocking her for it. When the taxi driver came to a stop outside the house, Asuka tried to hand him money, but he waved her off. Kurama had already slipped him enough money to cover the fare and tip. He also told the man to stay until Asuka was inside the house. Maybe at least when the fox demon discovered the truth he wouldn't treat her like a porcelain doll.

Asuka waited inside the house until she heard the car drive away. Once she was completely alone, she grabbed the two bags she hid in the closet containing her belongings. Then she left the house, locking the door behind her. She would not be coming back here. After retrieving the For Rent sign from the bushes in the back of the house and replacing it in the front yard, she began walking in the direction of Genkai's temple. No more tiptoeing around the issue. She would have to confront the boys outright. No more hiding.

* * *

"Hey there, Puu."

The giant blue spirit beast lifted his head as he looked towards the woman to speak to him. He let out an excited "Puu!" when he saw her and extended his head to her.

"It's nice to see you, too," Asuka said as she rubbed through the black hair on top of Puu's head with her hand. "Do you think there is room here for me to stay?" She received another joyful response.

"There is always room for you here," came another response.

Both Asuka and Puu looked towards Genkai as she approached them from the direction of the temple. "From the look on your face, you didn't tell Kurama."

"He had a family emergency and had to leave," Asuka said, avoiding telling Genkai the rest. Of course Genkai could probably guess the rest. She knew her well enough that it was almost like she could read Asuka's mind. However, it worked both ways. "Everyone is okay. His brother just broke his arm," Asuka added when she noticed the hint of worry pass over Genkai's eyes.

"So what is the plan now?"

Asuka sighed as she glanced down at the bags at her feet. "I need to just show them. It's not the best tactic, but at this point I can't wait any longer. Jiro could strike again at any time. The sooner they know what they are up against, the better they can prepare."

Genkai stared at her for a long moment before nodding her head. She knew how difficult it was for Asuka to willingly welcome hate. She was used to it though. Something no one should ever get used to. But Genkai knew that this time would be different. The men she was exposing herself to her far from normal. Their reactions would be different. Genkai would make sure of it. They all meant a great deal to her. They were family to her. And so was Asuka.

"I'll call them here tomorrow night."

* * *

Did you enjoy it? It's a bit slow, so I'm sure it doesn't make up for my severe lack of ability to update in a decent time frame. But maybe this will help. I would like to challenge the readers (that's you) to help me with this fic. In a review, tell me what scenes from Genkai's and Asuka's past you would like to read. I have plenty I plan to let you in on, but I want to know what you would like to see.


End file.
